1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inflatable cushion, in particular, to an inflatable cushion which can be alternately configured as either a mattress or a chair.
2. Description of Related Art
Beachgoers, backpackers, and other recreationalists are frequently required to sit or sleep without traditional furniture while engaging in their recreational activities. The lack of adequate furniture for sitting and sleeping can result in physical discomfort and can detract substantially from the enjoyment of such recreational pursuits. In attempts to alleviate this problem, people engaging in such activities frequently use natural objects such as rocks, logs, or stumps to sit on. Others attempt to improvise by forming beds from sand, various types of tree boughs, leaves, or moss. However, the use of such naturally occurring objects is not completely satisfactory because they are frequently hard and uncomfortable. Further, their use may be harmful to the surrounding environment.
Accordingly, there is a need for comfortable furniture which is compact and lightweight enough to be easily carried during recreational activities. Inflatable furniture, such as the traditional air mattress, has been recognized as compact and lightweight and has gained wide acceptance for sleeping, both among recreationalists and others with similar needs. However, such air mattresses, which are generally rectangular and planar, provide only minimal support and comfort while sitting.
Some air mattresses, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,623,574 to Damsch, are divided widthwise into three generally rectangular segments separated by foldable hinges. By folding the mattress along the hinges, the segments can be configured to serve as the seat and back of a chair. Tension members are provided to maintain the folded segments in the chair configuration. However, such a configuration is unwieldy and provides only minimal arm and back support.
Other types of inflatable furniture are also known, For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,982,341 to Besser shows two inflatable bodies which can be configured as a chair. One of the bodies is provided with an aperture extending through the body and serves as a seat. The second body is wrapped partially around the seat to serve as the arms and back of the chair. A tension member extends through the aperture of the seat and is attached to opposite ends of the second body to maintain the two bodies in the chair configuration. However, the two bodies have fairly complex shapes, which complicates manufacturing and increases the expense of such a chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,914 shows a seatless inflatable chair. The chair is generally triangular in shape with a base and two sides. A person sitting in the chair is supported by the sides and base of the chair with the mid portion of their body suspended in the open space between the sides and base. This type of configuration does not provide the support required by some individuals. Further, the chair is bulky and is not designed to function in any capacity other than a chair.
Other types of inflatable furniture, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,459,714 to Lin, 3,576,836 to Khanh, and 3,265,438 to Regan, utilize a number of separate inflatable elements which can be releasably joined in various configurations to serve as mattresses, chairs, or other articles. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,610,689 to Smith and 3,420,574 to Smith each describe chairs made of both rigid elements and inflatable elements. However, the presence of the rigid elements increases the weight and decreases the portability of the chair.